My Bunny And I
by CrimsomRed-24
Summary: " Jij lijkt juist op een baby konijn ." Zeide Lovina met een rood gezicht, Rei bloosde meerder en ging dichter bij Lovina liggen ." Vind je ? " - Nyotalia serie 2#
1. She 's Cute

**Fanfic Titel : My Bunny And I**

**Titel Chapter : She 's Cute**

**Koppels : Latvia(F)xSItaly(F) , Spain(F)xPortugal(F)**

**Warnings ! : Yuri**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>" Ze is schattig . " Zeide Lovina als ze naar het klein meisje keek , die met haar vriendinnen was prate . Antonia keek in dezelfde richting als Lovina . " Ah ~ heeft Lovina een oogje op iemand ? " Vroeg ze plagend Lovina werd rood , en duwde Antonia weg . Als ze haar een knuffel gaf ." Hou je mond verdomme ! Ik zei dat ik haar schattig vond , niet dat ik haar leuk vond ! " Riep ze . " Je hoef er voor niet te schreeuwen , iedereen kijk naar ons . " Lovina merkte dat ook het meisje , waar zij naar keek ook naar haar kijkt . Lovina werd nog roder en ging de klas uit ." Ah ! Wacht Lovi ~ " Maar Lovina negeerde Antonia als ze verder weg liep , ze kwam bij haar kastje . Pakte haar boeken en haar tas , en besloot naar huis te gaan . Maar toen ze de kastje dicht deed , kwam ze gezicht voor gezicht met de kleine Letland 's meisje . " Huh ... N-neem me niet kwalijk ... " De meisje keek nerveus naar haar ." Ik merkte dat je ... Je naar mij w-was kijken ... E-en ik dacht dat ik iets , verkeerds ... H-had gedaan ..." Lovina voelde haar schuldig . " Nee het was niks , ik ...Zou je het erg vinden , als ik zeide dat je schattig zijt . " Okay Lovina heel dom en echt achterlijk , om dat te zeggen verdomme ! De ander meisje daar in tegen , bloosde en keek weg van Lovina . " Ik ...z-zz-z-ou heeet ... " Als Lovina het niet beter wist , zou ze nog flauw vallen . " Hey gaat het ? " Vroeg Lovina als ze een hand , op haar schouder zette . " Ah ! Sorry ! " Riep de jongere meisje Lovina was even stil . " Ik ... Ik ben Rei Galante ..." Rei ? Dat was een mooi en schattig naam vond Lovina . " Ik ben Lovina Vargas , fijn je te ontmoeten . " Lovina was een beetje rood , als Rei naar haar glimlachte . " Ik huh ..."<p>

" Lovi ~ " Antonia kwam er aan met een ander meisje . " Zie je Cristela dat ze hier is ! " De Portugese meisje Cristela zuchte . " Ja ja . " Zeide Cristela ze was blijkbaar , mee gesleurd door Antonia om Lovina te vinden . " Ik moet gaan ! " riep Rei voor dat Lovina iets kon zeggen , was ze weg . " Loviiii ! " Riep Antonia als ze Lovina in haar armen had . " Hey wat is er je zijt zo stil ? " Vroeg Antonia Cristela merkte waarom Lovina stil is , en ging al een groot stap achter uit . " Antoniaaaa ... " Antonia keek bang als ze de kwade stem hoorde . " Ja ? " " Ik maak u af ! " Antonia rende gillend weg , als Lovina achter haar aan rende . Cristela zuchte alweer ." Idioten . "

* * *

><p><strong>Sunny is ziek daarom zijn er een paar problemen , met de chapters en ook met chapter 4 ' Our Tatu ' . Ik probeer Sunny ' s werk af te maken , dus ik hoop dat ik niks vekeerds doe ;) <strong>

**Ik ben een groot fan van femLatviaxfemSItaly 3 ! **

**_Hugs & Love Sonic ~_**


	2. I Love You

**Titel Chapter : I Love You **

**Koppels : Latvia(F)xSItaly(F) , Spain(F)xPortugal(F)**

**Warnings ! : Yuri**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Lovina durfde haar gezicht niet aan Rei te laten tonen , als ze Rei in de gangen tegen kwam . Wat moet ze wel niet van haar denken , gisteren was een ramp en die verdomme Antonia ! " Lo-lovina ? " Zeide een stem en iemand hield Lovina 's pols vast , Lovina keek in de ogen van Rei . " Huh van gisteren ..." "Ik moet gaan ! " Riep Lovina als ze weg rende , en Rei achter liet in de gang . Lovina 's wangen waren rood , en rende ver van Rei . Oh god ze heeft het zwaar liggen , voor de jongere schattig meisje . Het duurt 3 weken lang , als Rei naar Lovina gaat . Of naar Lovina roept rent de ander snel weg , of negeert haar totaal . Antonia en Cristela hebben dit ook gemerkt . " Lovi ~ Waarom negeer je haar nou ? Dat is niet aardig weet je ..." Zeide Antonia ." Shut up . " Was Lovina 's antwoord Antonia keek naar haar lief ." Cirsy ~ Zeg iets tegen haar ! " Riep Antonia als ze op Cristela 's schouder huild ." Ja ja is al goed , ga van me af . " Zeide de portugese meisje met rode wangen , en keek naar Lovina . " Lovina ga met Rei praten . " Antonia keek naar haar lief . " Dat was te simple gezegt Crisy ."<p>

" Ja en dus ? Lovina moet stoppen om een wussy te zijn , en met Rei gaan praten . Rei zal je haten als je zo door doet weet je . " Lovina keek kwaad naar Cristela , die terug kwaad keek . " Bemoei met je eigen zakens ! " Riep ze stond op , en ging uit de klas . " Lovi ~ " Maar Lovina negeerde haar en stote perongeluk , een grote jongen om die een vaas liet vallen . " Ah ! Die was voor Yao-Chan ! " Zeide hij met droevige ogen , Lovina keek met grote ogen . Verdomme het is Ivan , hij kan met één blik u een hart stilstand geven . " Ver-verdomme kijk uit ... Waar je l-loop verdomme ..." Zeide Lovina verdomme ze pis haar zelf nog , Ivan keek naar haar en Lovina voelde angst op komen . " Pardon ? Ik denk dat ik je niet gehoord heb ... Miss Vargas ... "

" Je heb me goed gehoord ! " Riep Lovina ze wilt snel mogelijk van die gast weg zijn , ze zag Toris , Eduard , Felixa en ... Rei achter Ivan staan ." Mister . Ivan ze bedoeld het niet zo , ik weet zeker ..." Maar Rei werd weg geduwd , als ze Ivan 's aandacht van Lovina woude halen ." Bemoei je er niet mee kameraad . " Lovina zag rood en duwde Ivan hard . " Blijf van haar af ! " Maar dan voelde ze een slag tegen haar wang . " Lovina ! " Ze hoorde iemand haar naam roepen , en zag Rei naast haar zitten ." Lovina gaat het ! Oh god je bloed ." Lovina keek als 3 leerkrachten Ivan en Antonia uit elkaar halen ." Hoe durf je dat tegen Lovi te doen ! " Riep ze Cristela pakte Antonia 's armen vast ." Laten we Lovina helpen . " En trok haar mee waar Lovina lag , Rei haalde een zakdoekje uit . En veegde de bloed uit de mond hoeken . " Dank je dat je mij helpte , maar dat hoefde niet Ivan is te ..." Maar Lovina zette haar vinger op lippen . " Wel het zou jammer zijn , als hij iets deed met dat schattig gezicht van jou . Hij moet schattige meisjes beter behandelen , vind je ook niet ? " Antonia en Cristela helpte Lovina opstaan , Rei lachte Lovina keek verrast naar haar . Zelfs haar lach is schattig . " Dat zou helpen als ... Ivan iets zag in vrouwen ..." Oh hij is homo nu ze er aan dacht , Yao is een jongens naam en een chinees jongen . In haar klas heet Yao .

Lovina werd naar de verpleegster gebracht , Antonia en Cristela gingen terug naar de klas . rei bleef bij Lovina terwijl de verpleegster , Lovina 's wonde was verzorgen . Lovina keek via haar ooghoeken , naar Rei die naast haar zat . Maar keek weg als Rei naar haar keek , Lovina voelde haar schuldig als Rei op haar wachten is . " Je kan terug naar de klas gaan . " Zeide ze . " Nee ik wacht liever op jou . " Zeide Rei Lovina keek naar haar , maar de vrouw trok Lovina 's gezicht . Terug naar de zelfde richting . " Beweeg niet veel liefje , anders moet ik je pijn doen . " Zeide ze met een gemeen glimlach , die vrouw is echt een sadist vond Lovina . " Rei ga naar u klas . " Zeide Lovina nog eens . " Nee . " Was Rei 's antwoord ze pakte Lovina 's arm vast , en hield het stevig vast . Lovina keek weer naar Rei , die weg van haar keek met rode wangen . De verpleegster zuchte en stond op . " Ik ga koffie halen blijf mooi zitten , en maak geen ruzie begrepen . " Zeide ze en ging uit de kamer , Lovina hoorde de vrouw wel . Maar keek niet naar haar , ze bleef kijken naar Rei ." Rei ..." Rei keek dan naar Lovina , en voor dat Lovina het wist . Kuste Rei haar hard , Lovina 's ogen gingen wijd open . Maar kuste Rei terug , het was juist of zij alleen in de wereld waren . Niemand kon hun storen , en niemand kon iets zeggen over hun . " Ik hou van jou ... Lovv-ina V-vargas w-wil je ... Mijn ..." Lovina nam Rei 's gezicht weer vast , en kuste haar nog eens . En maakte Rei 's zin af . " Ik hou ook van jou Rei Galante , ik wil dood graag jou liefje worden . " Antonia zeide altijd dat Lovina op een tomaat leek als ze bloosde , maar dan heeft ze Rei nog niet gezien . Maar Rei leek eerder op een baby konijn , dan op een tomaat die Lovina graag heeft . Maar konijnen zijn ook cool , Lovina begon ook te blozen . Rei is zo schattig ! " Jij lijk juist op een baby konijn . " Zeide Lovina met een rood gezicht , Rei bloosde meerder en ging dichter bij Lovina liggen ." Vind je ? " En wou Lovina weer een kus geven , tot dat de deur open ging . " Lovi ~ " Rei en Lovina gingen uit elkaar , en keken met hun rode gezichten naar Antonia , Cristela en de verpleegster .

" Tieners en hun hormonen ..." ( Verpleegster )

" Jullie gaan al blijkbaar naar de next level . " ( Cristela )

" Lovi ~ Je ziet er uit als een tomaat ! " ( Antonia )

Rei merkte dat Lovina kwaad begon te worden , en probeerde de ander vrouwen te waarschuwen . Maar het was al te laat ." Antonia ! Fucking bitch ! " Antonia rende snel uit de kamer , als Lovina achter haar aan rende ." Waarom ik nu Loviiii ~ " Yep vandaag was een perfecte dag .

* * *

><p><strong>Wel AntoniaAntonio is altijd de slachtoffer voor Lovina/Lovino 's woede ;) , de volgende chapter zal smut zijn ~ Sorry als de hele fanfic OOC is :'( , en dat jullie er toch van genieten ~ Oh ja jullie krijgen de groeten van Sunny 3**

_**Hugs & Love Sonic**_


	3. The Bunny And The Tomato

**Titel Chapter : The Bunny And The Tomato**

**Koppels : Latvia(F)xSItaly(F) , Spain(F)xPortugal(F)**

**Warnings ! : Yuri**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Het is eindelijk weekend Lovina heeft al de hele week hier op gewacht , nu kunnen zij en Rei alleen bij haar thuis zijn . Haar grootvader is weg , haar zus is uit met haar lief . En geen Antonia om haar te storen , sinds ze op een date is met Cristela . Plots ging de deurbel en Lovina deed snel open ." Hey ..." Rei bloosde met een glimlach , als Lovina naar haar glimlachte ." Ciao bella ." Lovina gaf haar een kus , Rei kuste haar terug . En de oudere meisje liet haar binnen , Rei had een licht rood kleedje aan . En witte sandalen , Lovina merkte dat ze haar haar ook heeft gedaan . " Je ziet er schattig en mooi uit ." Zeide ze Rei 's gezicht werd rood ." Nee jij zijt mooier dan mij ..." Zeide Rei Lovina vond dat het niet waar was , ze had gewoon een roze shirt kleedje aan . Een kort jeans broek en oude schoenen , ze had haar roze haarband aan gedaan . Zodat haar bruin haar , niet in haar ogen kwamen ." Niet waar ." Zeide Lovina en nam Rei mee naar boven ." Moet je iets drinken ? "Vroeg Lovina als Rei op het bed ging zitten ." Huh nee dank je ...Ik heb geen dorst ..." Zeide ze Lovina ging dan naast haar zitten , Rei ging dichter bij haar zitten ." Lovina je reuk lekker ." Zeide ze als ze aan , Lovina 's nek begon te ruiken . Lovina werd rood en keek weg ." Niet waar ... Je reuk beter ." En deed het zelfde bij Rei , maar begon plots haar nek te likken ." Aah ! Lovi ... Aaah ! " Lovina begon haar te kussen , en Rei kuste haar terug . Beide meisjes kreunde en begonnen elkaar uit te klede , Rei kuste Lovina 's borsten . En deed haar bh uit , en likte en zuigde aan haar tepels ." Lovina ...Aaah ! " Lovina 's hand ging onder Rei 's kleedje , en in Rei 's slipje . Rei duwde haar tong in Lovina 's mond , en voelde haar tong tegen Lovina 's tong . Rei probeerde met haar ander handen , Lovina 's broek open de doen . Zodat ze het zelfde kan doen , als Lovina bij haar doen was .<p>

Lovina voelde dat Rei haar broek moeilijk open deed , en helpte haar met de hand . Die niks te doen had , en voelde haar broek over haar kont gaan . Maar haar slipje ging mee , Lovina stopte met kussen . " Rei .." Rei deed haar kleedje omhoog , en Lovina trok haar slipje helemaal weg . En Rei 's benen duwde Lovina op haar , zodat hun vagina 's tegen elkaar zitten ." Aah ! Rei ! Aaah dat voeld zo ! " Rei kreunde mee met haar , hun clitoris schuurde tegen elkaar . En gaf hun trillingen over hun lichamen , voor ze het wisten kwamen ze klaar . Ze gaven elkaar nog een hete kus , en Lovina 's vinger ging over Rei 's vagina . En keek naar de vocht , die op haar vinger was . En likte het ." Je smaak goed ." Rei werd rood in haar gezicht ." Echt ... Ik ... Ik w-weet zeker dat jij ook ..." Maar Lovina kuste haar alweer ." Maar jij blijft de beste Rei ."

" Samen met jou ." Zeide Rei terug en kuste Lovina terug , en de twee werden moe . Lovina deed haar lakens over hun , en samen vielen ze in slaap . In elkaars armen de konijn en de tomaat .

* * *

><p><strong>Hier is de laatste chap van ' My Bunny And I ' serie 2# is gedaan , nu nog serie 1# en serie 3# zal verschijnen :) Ik ben best trots op dezen chapter . En voor de gene die op de poll heeft gestemd , bedankt voor het stemmen ~<strong>

**_Hugs & Love Sonic ~_**


End file.
